“Through air technology” is a term used to describe systems and methods enabling the flow of heated air through a nonwoven web for the purpose of drying or bonding fibers or filaments. Examples include the drying of nonwoven products (e.g., tea bags and specialty papers); drying and curing of fiberglass mat, filter paper, and resin-treated nonwovens; thermobonding and drying of spunbond nonwovens; drying hydroentangled webs; thermobonding geotextiles with or without bicomponent fibers; drying and curing interlining grades; and thermobonding absorbent cores with fusible binder fibers. The drying of tissue paper is also a particularly important application of through air technology. Systems and methods related to through air drying are commonly referred to through the use of the “TAD” acronym.